


Country

by Berenakiss2



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: Serena Campbell's life has just changed in an instant.After years of being married to a man she has never loved and 2 children,her husband passes away suddenly. She is free at last and can begin to live her life and do want she wants to do with her 2 children.Returning from a weekend away Serena takes a wrong turn and finds herself on the road to Holby city countryside and new adventures with her son and daughter Cameron and Charlotte.A friendly stranger turns out to be an ex famous singer Bernie Wolfe,and she is only to happy to sweep Serena off her feet with Cameron and Charlotte. From London to Holby countryside,a brand new world opens up to her and the kids. Should she and the kids return to the house in London they have always hated or take a risk with Bernie.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena Campbell is a 49 year old who has been married for 10 years to a man she has never loved or been in love with,she has 2 children Cameron and Charlotte who are 6 and 3 years old.

Serena's husband Edward is a doctor and has always loved Serena but when she got pregnant he started cheating on Serena repeatedly and drinking all the while at work and home. He orders Serena around and forces her not to go out to work and makes sure she does what he says,he does not speak or spend time with Cameron or Charlotte he never has and never will because he never wanted them.

One day Serena gets a call from the hospital telling her that Edward has collapsed and died. She hangs up the phone and sits down thinking to herself "i know it's wrong buf i'm happy his gone because me and Can and Lottie can live a normal life and do what we want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Serena is still sitting there when Cameron and Charlotte come home from school to see there mom Just sitting there staring,they go over to her and both say " mommy". Serena looks up to see can and Lottie in front of her looking at her with sad eyes when they both say " mommy what is wrong". Serena tells her kids to come and sit on her lap,once can and Lottie are on her lap she starts by saying "that she loves them both very much and that she always has and always will,she then says to them that no matter what they will never lose her ever".

Serena tells can and Lottie that there dad has gone to heaven to be with the angels forever'. She tells them that he was not hurt he just had a bad heart and she tells them that he loved in his own way". Serena thinks that they will be sad for a while but then they will move on and be really happy once they have moved house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena sits there with Cam and Lottie for a bit longer just hugging them,she then says"to them that they are going away for a while just is three". Cam and Lottie are happy that they are going away with their mom who loves them. The kids climb of Serena then she gets up and says"let's go and pack some clothes so we can go away,she thinks I can get his sister to sort out the funeral so that myself or my kids do not have to go because I am not putting my children through that and I do not want to be there for a man who did not love me who treated me and my kids like dirt. She turns around when she hears Cam and Lottie calling her she walks over to them and says"let's finish packing so that we can leave here and go on holiday". Cam and Lottie are excited when they walk back into their bedrooms with their mom and pack their bags with what they need. Serena finishes doing that she then tells" them to come in to her room with her and they can help her pack". While they are packing Serena rings her ex sister in law and she starts shouting at her saying"that her brother never loved her and never wanted to be with her or her 2 brats and that he hated her 2 brats and that it is her fault that her brother is dead and she will never forgive her or her brats and that they are not welcome at his funeral

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally updating all my fanfics now all the while,I know I have not been but I have been really busy with Family and other stuff

Chapter 4

Can and Lottie finished helping their mom pack and then they all got their bags and walked downstairs where Serena locks everything up,they walk out the front door towards the taxi and they do not look back. They all get in to the car with their luggage while Serena tells the driver that they are going to the train station.

Serena,Can and Lottie arrive at the station about 20 mins later,they get out and pick up their luggage and walk in to the train station to the ticket office where Serena purchases 3 tickets for them all for Butlins in Skegness for 2 weeks.

They all walk down the stairs and once they get their Serena tells Lottie and Cam that they need to go to the bathroom before they get on the train. Can and Lottie "ask their mom where they are going". Serena tells them that they are going to Butlins for 2 weeks which is a really really big family park with lots of different things for parents and children can do". They both are really excited and tell their mom that they can not wait to get their,Serena then says" we need to go the the bathroom then now if you really want to get their so you can do fun things". So they all go to the bathroom and then once they have finished they go to get themselves some lunch and drinks for on the train,they then head towards the platforms to wait for the train to Butlins Skegness.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena is waiting on the platform with Lottie and Can when their train pulls into the station,once the doors open they all get on the train and go to find comfortable seats.

They are all sitting when the train moves out of the station and Lottie,Can are really excited they tell their mom that they can not wait to get there so that they all can have lots and lots of fun. While they are on the train they play lots of games to keep them entertained while they wait to get of and on another train.

They finish playing their games when the conducter announces that they are pulling in to the station that they need,so Serena helps Can and Lottie pack up their stuff then they get all their bags and get of the one train and walk over to the next one and get the second train and wait for it to leave the station for Skegness. The train leaves about 10 minutes later and it will take about 2 hours until they get there so Serena pulls out Lottie and Cam's tablets hands them to them so they can play on them while she reads some of her book.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The train slowly pulls in to Skegness train station so Serena,Cam and Lottie collect the luggage and wait for the train to stop completely so they can go and enjoy their 2week holiday at Butlins holiday park. They all get of the train and then they have to get the bus from the train station to the holiday park.

Once the bus pulls in to the holiday park they go to the office and get the keys to their apartment, walk to it and go in and look around then they all unpack make the beds then they go to the nearest supermarket to do some food shopping, once they have done that Serena heads back to the apartment with Lottie and Can so they can have some dinner and they go around the site exploring for the night.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena along with Cam and Lottie have their dinner and once they have had that they get changed into comfortable clothes. They leave their apartment and walk to the different areas so that they can enjoy themselves for a few hours in Butlins holiday park.

Serena takes Lottie and Cam to the fair first where she gets herself and them a wrist band so they can enjoy all the fair rides and some of the game stalls that are there for them all to enjoy. Once they have their wrists bands they go into the fair and go on all the rides that Cam and Lottie want to go on eg twisters the ghost train and other rides that they are aloud to go on then they go to all the different games stalls that they have there.

They go from there to the bowling alley and play a few games for a while then Serena takes herself and Lottie and Can to MacDonald's so she can treat them all to some burgers,fries and milkshakes. They finish then they go back to the apartment get ready for bed,Serena tucks Cam and Lottie into bed for the night then goes to bed herself ready for the early day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena wakes up on Sunday morning to the sun shining threw the window and blinds she looks at the clock and sees it is 8.00am.She gets up and puts her dressing gown on then she walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen and makes herself a coffee before she wakes up Lottie and Cam.

Serena sits outside the apartment in a deck chair drinking her coffee just enjoying the weather,fresh air and the quiet. She sits there for about half an hour then she goes back and walks in to the kids bedroom abd wakes up Cam and Lottie so that they can have their breakfast,then get ready to enjoy their full day out.

Cam and Lottie sit down and eat their brrakfasts with Serena then once they have finished they put bowls in to the sink and go to get dressed. Once they are dressed the leave the apartment and head down to the beach for the day,they walk for about 10 mins then take of their shoes so they can walk on the sand.They walk until they find a nice place to sit and have fun so they put a blanket down then Serena puts on sun cream to Lottie and Cam's face,neck arms legs and shoulders so that they do not get sun burnt. Serena tells her kids that they can go swimming in the sea but they need to stay really close and do not go really far out in the sea and that they need to not hurt themselves or anyone else. Cam and Lottie go running off and jump in the sea together where they start splashing each other with water while they are playing Serena is sitting on the blanket where she is reading her book but she makes sure that she keeps checking on Lottie and Cam.

After a while Serena gets up and heads towards Cam and Lottie where she joins in with them splashing each other,after a while they leave the water and head towards where they are ice cold drinks,ice cream and when she asks them what they want they both say "ice cream please" so they all get an ice cream then head back to the beach

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They all walk up to the ice cream stall get what they all want then they leave and go back to the beach. Once they get there they all sit back on the blanket to eat their cold ice creams,not long after Lottie and Can run of back to the sea to play some more while Serena sits there reading her book and sun bathing.

While Serena sits there reading her book and sunbathing she keeps checking on Cam and Lottie to make sure that they are okay,after about an hour she gets up and goes over and calls them telling them it is time to leave so they all come bank and collect there things then they head towards the chippy for some lunch.

When they have ate their food Serena asks "them if they want to go to the fair and bowling for a while before they go back to their apartment". The kids get excited and say "yes we do" so they all head to the fair and bowling.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena,Lottie and Can leave the beach and walk to the fair where Serena buys herself,Lottie and Cam tickets to get in to the fair so they can go on all the rides for an hour or so where they can have lots of fun together. While they are at the fair they go on rides like the bumper cars,the twisters and the ghost train,they go on all the rides alone or with their mom a few times each until the hour is finished.

They leave the fair ground and head inside to where there are different stalls and games for them all to look at and play and to win prizes,so they play for a while and they all win sweets,games,teddies. They finish there then Serena asks "Lottie and Can if they want to go back to the apartment to rest and the go to the cinema to see the emoji movie". Lottie and Can "say yes they want to see the emoji movie". So they leave and walk back to their apartment where once they get in they all go for a lie down for an hour.

Serena wakes up and looks at the clock and sees it is 4.00pm so she gets up leaves the bedroom and goes to the kitchen and makes herself a coffee,while she is drinking her coffee she goes and gets up Lottie and Cam. They all go back to the living room where Serena "tells them that they will get changed and have some dinner then they will leave about 7.00pm so they can get to the cinema in enough time to see the emoji movie".

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Serena, Cam and Lottie have their dinners then once they have finished they clean up and wash up then they all go in to the bedrooms and pick out some clothes each. They all get dressed one by one and once they are ready Serena calls them to get their shoes and coats on because they are leaving. Serena gets her bag, coat and shoes on then they walk out of the apartment, locks the door and then she holds Cam and Lottie's hands as they walk to where the cinema is. 

They walk in to the cinema and buy one adult and two child tickets for the emojo movie they then buy some drinks with popcorn each and a pic n mix each. Serena follows the kids as they walk to the room where the film is being played and lets them choose where they want to sit for the next 2  
hours. 

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cam, Lottie and Serena sit there and enjoy the emojo movie with their drinks and food they all really like the movie. After the movie has finished they pick up their rubbish and put it all in the bin on the way out, they go to the bathrooms before they leave to go back to the apartment. 

They leave the cinema at 9. 20pm and walk to the apartment, when they all walk in Serena locks the  
door and takes herself and the kids to get changed in to their pjs. Cam and Lottie get in their pjs and then get in to bed waiting for their mom to come and kiss them goodnight. Serena goes in to their bedrooms and says"goodnight" kisses them then leaves the rooms, walks in to the kitchen gets out a bottle of red wine with a glass then goes to sit on the sofa switches on the TV. Opens her wine and sits their drinking it while watching TV. 

At about 1am Serena turns of the TV walks to the Kitchen and throws away the empty bottle of wind, puts her glass in the sink turns off all the lights goes to the bathroom and then walks in to her room and climbs in to bed and falls to sleep. 

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lottie comes and gets in to Serena's bed with her at 6.00am on Monday morning, she puts her head on her mom and falls back to sleep. Serena wakes up and she looks at Lottie and smiles she then looks at the clock turns over with Lottie still in her arms and goes back to sleep. 

At 7. 30am Serena wakes up again when she feels Cam getting in to the bed with her and Lottie so she moves over so he can lie with them, Serena does not go back to sleep she just lies there holding both her children while they sleep thinking how lucky she is. Serena slowly moves and gets up without waking her kids and puts her dressing gown on goes in to the bathroom, then once she has finished she comes out and walks in to the kitchen and living room puts the TV on then goes and makes herself a coffee. 

At 8. 30am Lottie and Cam wake up and then get out of their mom's bed, walk in to the living room where Serena has the TV on. They sit on the sofa with her watching television for a bit then Serena gets up and goes to the kitchen to start making breakfast for them all. 

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They all sit at the breakfast table eating their breakfast and drinking their drinks when Serena asks Lottie and Cam "what they want to do today". Cam and Lottie look at their mom and say"please can we all go to the waterpark today please". Serena says"yes we can". So once they have finished eating they tidy, wash and dry up what they have used then they go into their rooms. 

Serena goes in to Cam and Lotties room and helps them choose what they want to wear then she tells them"to find both of their swimming things then get a towel, put them all on to the bed for me then go and brush your teeths please". While Lottie and Cam do what their mom has told them to do she goes back in to her room and gets dressed herself and sorts out her swimmming stuff, she then walks in to the bathroom and sees the kids brushing their teeth so she does the same and then she sorts out a towel for each of them to take with them for swimming. 

Serena makes sure that they have everything that they will all need for the day she then calls Lottie and Cam, they come running out their room and put their jackets, shoes on. Serena opens the door where Lottie walks out first then Cam and Serena follow but they go to run of when Serena calls and "tells them to wait for her while she locks the door". Once she locks the door she starts walking and tells Lottie and Cam that they can go on ahead but not to far", so they do walk ahead of their mom but only a few yards ahead. 

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cam and Lottie are walking in front of their mom but they are not walking to far ahead because they do not want to lose her or they do not want to get lost,they keep looking to make sure that their mom is there behind them. When they get to a set of traffic lights Serena calls Lottie and Can and tells them to wait there for her and do not cross, Serena gets to Lottie and Can and then asks Lottie to press the button for her then once Lottie has done that she holds on to her mom's hand and they all wait for the green man to appear so they can cross the road safely. Serena crosses the road with Cam and Lottie and they carry on walking until they get to Butlins swimming Centre where they walk in and pay at reception for 1 adult and 2 children for all day where they can use the pools and slides inside and outside as many times as they want which Lottie and Cam are excited about.

Serena takes Lottie and Cam through to the family changing rooms where they all get changed in to their swimming things,lock everything in lockers then go out to the pools where Serena asks"do you want to go inside or outside first".

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Both Cam and Lottie say"we want to go outside first please mommy" so they all head out to where there are more pools and slides outside. Serena sits on one of the loungers so that she can sort Lottie and Cam out then they go in to the pools while Serena sits back down to read her book while keeping an eye on both her children. Cam and Lottie are having a lot of fun in the pools playing games in the pool.

Serena is reading still about half hour later while Lottie comes over to her and asks her Mommy if "they both can have a ice cream each". Serena tells them that they can so she gets up holds Charlotte's hand goes to Camand she asks him"do you want to come with us to get some ice creams who stay here". Cameron says"I want to come with you please" so he gets out the pool holds his mom's other hand and they all walk to where the ice cream van is. They all choose which ice cream they want then once they have them they leave and walk back to where Serena was sitting. While they are walking they hear a lot of teenagers shouting,laughing they ignore them but then they all come crashing and pushing past them which when they do one of them pushesCharlotte over and she falls to the fall hitting her head as she does.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena rushes over to Charlotte with Cam and she asks"Cam to go and get someone"but before be he does a man comes over to them all and tells "Serena that he is a doctor and he asks"if he can check Charlotte over". Serena nods and thanks him". So he helps get Charlotte up and sits her on one of the deck chairs then he pulls out his bag and then asks Charlotte "if he can look in to her eyes with his light to check that she is alright and that she does not need to go to hospital". Charlotte nods so he shines his light in her eyes and while he does he asks"do you feel dizzy or sick at all". Lottie says no I do not". Charlotte looks at her mom after who is holding her hand sitting next to her as the doctor them says "because she does not feel dizzy or sick she should be okay I will look at her cut now on her head". So he stands up and walks around the back of the deck chair and examins Charlotte's cut and the doctor tells Serena that it will not need stitches but it will need to be glued which I can do here right now".

Serena moves and sits in front of Charlotte and holding her hand with Cam sitting next to her when some of the Butlins staff come over. They ask"if they are all okay and they ask Serena to tell them what happened and if she would like to make a complaint about the teenagers". Serena sits there and" tells the staff what exactly happened and she points to which of the teenagers is was she then says I do not want to make a complaint but I would like them to be a lot more careful". They manager tells"Serena that she will speak to them and their parents and explain everything to them and ask them to be more careful when they are in public". Serena thanks them then she turns back to Charlotte as the doctor stands there ready to put glue to deal up her head. The doctor puts a little bit of glue then he holds it together for a few seconds and then moves his hand away and checks that it is not coming apart.

The doctor tells Serena"to not let her get it wet for 24 hours to make sure it stays together,he carries on saying that if she feels dizzy or sick then to take her to hospital but otherwise she will be alright". Serena thanks the doctor and then he says"goodbye to Charlotte and Cam and leaves them be. Serena looks at both Lottie and Cam and says"how about we leave here and go get crisps,sweets,drinks and chocolate and go back to the apartment for a few hours and watch some movies".

To Be Continued


End file.
